mcleodgamingfandomcom-20200222-history
Emerald Cave
|caption = Emerald Cave in Super Smash Flash 2. |universe = ''Wario'' |appearance = Super Smash Flash 2 |home = |size = Medium |availability = Starter |music = *''Palm Tree Paradise'' |game = SSF2 |series = Wario |legality = Banned }} Emerald Cave is a starter stage in Super Smash Flash 2, based on the platforming ''Wario Land'' series, more specifically, Wario Land 4. Layout While it appears to be a simple flat stage at first, the main feature of the stage lay beyond the wooden panels, there are two on the surface of the stage, one each on the sides, and one at the bottom of the cave. These wooden panels can be attacked and destroyed to allow entrance in and out of the cave inside the stage. In the center of the cave is yet anther wooden panel with a ceiling just a few feet above it where characters can be stage spiked down into the hole when the wooden panel is broken. After some time, the wooden panels will respawn, sometimes "trapping" the fighters inside the cave. Music *The main music track is Palm Tree Paradise, a soft guitar remix of the theme of the fourth level, Monsoon Jungle, of the Emerald Passage in Wario Land 4. Tournament legality Emerald Cave has been ruled a banned stage by the Smash Flash Back Room. The inner cave creates an overly powerful camping spot, especially for characters such as . The inner cave is also a cave of life, and over-centralizes gameplay on teching, while the pit in the middle can lead to extremely fast gimps or stage spikes that are otherwise impossible on neutral stages. The stage also features edges that are sometimes obscured by breakable walls, which can cause gimps if one of the walls respawns while a player is recovering. Origin . Note the hole on the lower left side that leads to an underground cave.]] In ''Wario Land 4, Wario is trapped inside an ancient golden pyramid while treasure-hunting. Inside the pyramid there are six passages based on a different themes, each one with at least one level for Wario to explore. There is a green-colored passage called the Emerald Passage and its very first level is called, Palm Tree Paradise ( ). As the name states, this level takes place on a sunny beach chore filled with eponymous palm trees and during certain parts of the level, Wario stumbles upon caves portions filled with valuable treasures to collect. In fact, there is an instance in that level that one of these paths is obstructed by a breakable block requiring Wario to smash it open in order to access and underground cave. In SSF2, the stage is appropriately called Emerald Cave, named after the passage, and prominently features a cave below a palm tree-filled zone. Though wooden panels like the ones seen in Emerald Cave never appeared in Wario Land 4, they are inherently based on the blocks that Wario is able break using his trademark attack. Gallery Screenshots Emerald Cave Out.png|Emerald Cave as seen outside. Everyone in Emerald Cave.png| and on the outside while and are in the cave. Breaking the wood on Emerald Cave.png|Tails using his down smash to break the wood and Wario taunting. Is it daytime.png| taunting while , and laying down on the outside on Emerald Cave. Early designs Ec1.png|Tails and in Emerald Cave. Ec2.png|Tails uses his down smash on Kirby. Ec3.png|Tails taunting while Kirby uses stone and falls to his doom. Trivia *Emerald Cave bears an uncanny resemblance to the Floating Islands from the original Super Smash Flash. This is, however, because the latter directly use sprites from Palm Tree Paradise, whereas Emerald Cave is indirectly based on that level. *The music track Palm Tree Paradise is mistakenly labeled by the developers. Monsoon Jungle is the official name of the remix that plays on Emerald Cave. Category:Starter stages Category:Super Smash Flash 2 Category:Super Smash Flash series